


Too Hot

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, BadBoy!Blaine, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt from my tumblr of badboy!blaine and Kurt playing Too Hot at a New Directions party.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr of badboy!blaine and Kurt playing Too Hot at a New Directions party.

“Blaine! Awesome! Glad you came!” Noah Puckerman shouted from the front door of Rachel Berry’s house. Kurt’s head jerked toward the front door to see a boy in a leather jacket and curly hair. His cheeks brightened and he immediately hid in the kitchen, out of view. Blaine Anderson was a new transfer at McKinley, and the most reputable one. Rumors spread like wild fire about him. One rumor was that he set one of the students on fire because he pushed Blaine’s motorcycle over and scratched it. Whether that was true or not seemed irrelevant at McKinley, but Kurt had a funny feeling it wasn’t true.

Blaine was also openly gay and nobody messed with him. On more than one occasion one of the jocks would try to go at him but Kurt was more than aware of Blaine’s boxing skills. They never really talked and other than a few threats here and there, Blaine was surprisingly quiet and mainly kept to himself. Every now and then, when they passed each other in the hallway, Blaine wouldn’t call Kurt by his name. It was always some term of endearment like, _gorgeous_. Actually, that was one the he used the most.

Kurt heard Blaine talk with Puck and Finn while he continued to hide in the kitchen. Kurt barely knew Blaine and he had the biggest crush on the bad boy. Kurt found the stove knobs very interesting when Rachel walked into the kitchen with a baffled expression.

“Kurt? Why are you hiding in the kitchen? We are about to play a game,” Rachel asked. Kurt didn’t turn to Rachel.

“No reason,” Kurt responded. Rachel walked a little closer to Kurt with a knowing smile on her face.

“Is it because Mr. Bad Boy is here?” Rachel asked curiously. The blush on Kurt’s face was answer enough. “I think it’s so cute.”

“How is it cute?” Kurt asked this time looking at Rachel.

“Kurt Hummel has a type,” Rachel started.

“A type?” Kurt repeated.

“You like bad boys. It’s perfectly fine. I mean, I can’t really blame you. He is quite sexy with his leather jacket and those jeans he always wears…” Rachel trailed off just imagining Blaine without the leather jacket and the jeans.

“Rachel? He’s gay,” Kurt said almost possessively.

“I know that! Now, come on! We are all waiting for you so we can start playing,” Rachel pulled Kurt’s arm and tugged him out of the kitchen. Everybody was in a circle in the living room. Blaine was the first to look up and grin at the sight of Kurt.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding.” Blaine got up from his spot in the circle and walked over to him.

“Have you filled Porcelain in on the game yet?” Santana asked tiredly.

“Not yet…” Rachel said timidly. Blaine stood beside Kurt who looked at everybody with a questionable glance.

“What game are we playing?” Kurt asked. Rachel walked over by Quinn and sat beside her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Kurt.

“All right, Hummel. Here’s the game,” Puck started as he walked over to Santana. “The game is called Too Hot.”

“Never heard of it,” Kurt responded. Puck continued.

“Everybody has been paired up, and Blaine immediately claimed you,” Puck winked at Kurt. “How it goes, is that you kiss each other without touching.” Kiss? What?

“There’s no time limit to the kissing, but the person that touches your partner first loses. And the winner gets to do whatever he or she wants to the loser.” Kurt wanted to kill Rachel for not telling him this while he could still hide in the kitchen. “Feel free to make out here in the circle, or if you want go somewhere private, by all means. But remember the rules.” Kurt gulped when he felt Blaine’s hand curl into his own hand.

“I think my partner and I will be going outside,” Blaine pulled Kurt toward the kitchen and to the way of the backyard. Kurt heard two people go upstairs and another two go out in the front yard. Good thing it was a warm night. Blaine led Kurt out into the backyard and closed the door behind him. Kurt started to panic.

“Okay, look. I didn’t know about this game and I have never kissed anybody before…” Kurt started rambling. Blaine just smiled and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Relax, gorgeous,” Blaine said gently and moved his head away from Kurt’s mouth. “Why do you think I immediately claimed you as my partner?” Blaine settled Kurt in a patch of grass, away from the door.

“Because you and I are the only openly gay ones in the house? Gay guys I mean…” Kurt answered. Blaine just laughed as he settled himself right beside Kurt.

“That’s one of the least important ones but…why do you think I came to this party? When I don’t party very much at all, contrary to popular belief,” Blaine softly. Kurt felt chills going up and down his spine.

“Free food?” Kurt answered. Blaine just laughed.

“You’re cute. But I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do. We can sit out here and talk…” Blaine was giving him a choice. Kurt licked his lips. Blaine was so close to him and he had fantasized so many times about what it would be like.

“I think if you were anybody else…I would opt out, but…I wouldn’t mind if it was you…” Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled at that and scooted as close to Kurt as he could.

“All right, gorgeous. Remember the rules, no matter how good it is, and believe me I have a feeling it’ll be very good,” Kurt’s cheeks flushed but didn’t break eye contact, “no touching.” Kurt gave a half smile. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt’s. At first, Kurt was a little surprised that he was actually being kissed, or rather being kissed by Blaine Anderson. The kiss started off light and sweet. Blaine kept his head tilted in one direction until Kurt started to press into the kiss and his lips moved in the same rhythm as Blaine’s.

Blaine smelt so good. It was better than any fantasy Kurt had ever had. His fingers gripped into the grass. It had only been a minute and already Kurt was wanting to touch Blaine’s face – or run his fingers through his curls like he always wanted. Blaine pushed into the kiss further, his tongue was begging for entrance and Kurt obliged. His tongue explored every part of Kurt’s mouth and eventually found his tongue.

Blaine always had his eyes on Kurt. The way he always smelled and smiled. The smile was sometimes a rare occasion but being an openly gay student in McKinley didn’t always make someone happy. His tongue massaged Kurt’s tongue as his hands dug into the dirt. If Kurt hadn’t told him that he had never been kissed he never would have known. Kurt’s body began to relax against Blaine’s lips, allowing a soft moan to escape, which Blaine only deepened the kiss.

Kurt’s pants were suddenly feeling a bit tight…and painful. With every motion of Blaine’s lips against Kurt’s, and his tongue still exploring the inside of his mouth, he couldn’t help himself. Blaine moaned against Kurt’s lips, struggling to keep his fingers into the ground. He almost regretted playing this game but to feel Kurt’s lips respond to his and his tongue go in and out of his mouth with his own tongue, it was completely worth it.

Kurt was lost in the kiss. Without realizing, his hand cupped Blaine’s cheek and his fingers started to comb through his curls. They were soft just like he imagined. Blaine had pulled away which caused Kurt to make a slight whimper.

“You lost,” Blaine whispered, gently lowering Kurt to the ground. Kurt smiled when Blaine’s hands wrapped around his waist.

“So it seems I did,” Kurt responded. “What are you going to do to me?” Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. Blaine captured Kurt’s lips once again, snaking his arms fully around Kurt’s waist. Kurt moaned against Blaine’s lips as he combed the rest of his fingers through Blaine’s curls. Blaine’s leg wound up in between Kurt’s legs as his lips started traveling from Kurt’s to his jaw. Neither one noticed when the back door opened.

“So, which one of you lost?” Puck called out. Blaine groaned and pulled away from Kurt’s neck.

“We’re working on that,” Blaine yelled, “now fuck off.” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh a little when Puck chuckled and went back into the house. Blaine turned back to Kurt and hovered over him. “You think that was funny?”

“Just a little…” Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and went back to the spot on Kurt’s neck. “This game wasn’t so bad.” Blaine laughed a little.

“I agree.”


End file.
